A First Of Many More
Fan-Fic Series: Episode 1- A First Of Many More Colorado.... A car zooms in a distance, the driver didn't seem to care much about how fast he was going. As if he doesnt even know that he was driving at all. His thoughts were focused to his past. In his mind, the questions streamed endlessly, "Why...why has this happened, what could have I done wrong...?", continuously through the long road, he asked himself this. Then his thoughts were clouded by his memories of his past. He remembered the bloody battles waged by Greece and Rome. The Holocaust of the World Wars. He remembered fleeing from Europe to Asia, and from the beginning of World War II, he fled to America. Hoping to find another Endless Wanderer or any friends like himself there, to find out why was his curse so great that his wings were stripped from him. BANG!!, a loud explosion broke the silence he was in. To his left he saw a group of young warriors, he presumed them of the Teen Titans and he was right. It was Robin and his gang clashing with a 60 ft scorpion. Then, the creature went towards the road but his eyes were focused on the Titans so, inevitably, his car crashed into one of its legs. The scene was horrifying, the car was nearly cut in half. "Woah!" ,exclaimed Beast Boy. "Woah?", Cyborg replied, "there could be a civilian in there and all you can say is "woah"?", he added. Then he was hit by one of the scorpion's pincers and flew high. Luckily Starfire managed to evade the flying Cyborg and continued their attack on the creature. Suddenly, there was movement within the vehicle. "He is safe!", exclaimed Starfire. Robin then told Beast Boy to get him out of the vehilce. Then the door flew towards Beast Boy but he managed to get out of the way. Then another continuous barage of attacks from the Titans to the beast. Then a man in white stepped out of the vehicle and towards the beast. "Hey you, stop!", Robin shouted to the stranger whom he thought was heading for his doom, "Raven stop him!", he continued. "Hey! Star! Let's cover'em", then blasting the creature with his sonic emmiter with help from Starfire's bolts. "I wish to know why he is heading towards the beast!?", said Starfire. "Maybe he hit his head too hard", answered Beast Boy. "BB! Now's not the time for that!", he exclaimed. Then, out of nowhere, the beast's tail struck down the stranger, just as when Raven was close enough to him. In the event, Raven was also hurt by the impact. "NO!!!", she shouted, filled with rage she casted her spell, "Azarath Metrio---'", she was halted by the sight of the man on top of the beast. Untouched and unscaved, he was right on top of the beast. Raven was in awe of what she saw, she was sure that that man was a goner for sure. "How did he...", she could barely make up the words she wanted to say. The stranger, then bent down and stared at the beast's eyes. The beast then stopped his struggle, then Raven heard these words from the stranger; "''Behold....your JUDGEMENT!!!", then the creature was suddenly, obliderated, it was as if it were removed from existence. The Titans were jaw-dropped except Raven, she has a hunch as to what the man was. The man then descended to the road and began to walk towards his car. The titans then try to call his attention. "Hey", said Robin, "that was pretty awesome back there. Im Robin and we're the Teen Titans", he added. The stranger said nothing. And took his bag of books and went on his way. Starfire then blocks his path and asks him, "Please, might we atleast know who you are?" But ther was no reply. "I think he's a munich, or maybe another Russian dude", Beastboy whispered to Cyborg. Then the stranger twisted his head to the right and laid eyes on Raven. Beast Boy, who though he heard what he said gave the man a big smile alongside Cyborg who smiled and scratched his head. " Is he even looking at us?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg. And he answered, "I don't think so." Then they both looked at Raven and the knew that the starnger wasn't looking at them, but at Raven. Unknown to the others, the 2 were talking to each other telepathically. "You...", said the man. "Me...?", ''answered Raven not knowing why. ''"Yes....you....sorceress...the daughter of...the King Demon...Trigon...the saviour...of this world.", ''the man added. There was abrupt silence from Raven but then later spoke with words to him, "Who are you, and how did you know about me?", she asked. He told her through his mind, ''"Dont worry sorceress...this is but the first of may more to come...in the latter, you will soon know who I am...", ''he continued," ...but for now, I'll Just be watching over you..."'' Then the man vanishes with a blink of her eye.... "Who is he, and what does he want from me?", Raven keeps asking herself, "And what does he mean that he'll be watching over me?" Back at Titan's Tower... "FINALLY!!!", shouted Beast Boy, "I can have a good nights sleep." Cyborg then replied,"The kid's right, home-sweet-home." Raven then muttered,"Speak for yourselves", in a very uncomfortable voice. "Why?", asked Cyborg. "Yeah Raven, you looked bugged since we got here", added Robin. "Maybe its the cold?", asked Starfire. "No",answered Raven, "thats not it". "Then what is it?", Beast Boy interrupted. "OK", Raven started," The guy we met tonight, the guy who killed that monster". "Uhu", Beast Boy said,"and...?" "The moment we had eye contact, we were talking.....telepathically",she continued,"he told me that he will watch over me or something." "Another one of your boys...?", Beast Boy said in the tone as if taunting her into confession. "I dont think so BB", interrupted Cyborg, "more like a guardian angel." Silence..... Then suddenly, Beast Boy and Robin burst into laughter. "Y--yo--you go---gotta be kidding," said Beast Boy, then Robin stops laughing and added,"Yeah thats way off." Raven paused for a while, she was thinking; she was searching her memories about a book that she had read long ago,way back in Azarath. "That's it! Cyborg, your right", she said, then rushes to her room. "I am? Well...offcourse i am", Cyborg replied,then others followed her and saw her opening this big trunk. She pulled out a very old book. "WOAH..", they all said with awe. "This is it", she said, blowing the dust off the book. ''"The Memoirs of Jacintus, The First Wanderer"'' "Whose this Jacintus?" Beast Boy asked while getting close to Raven. "He was an angel who gave up his wings to live in our world, as a mortal", answered Raven. She flipped the pages to part where there were illustrations. "How old is this book again...?", asked Beast Boy. "Hey they were angels after all BB!", Cyborg replied in an annoyed tone. "Here, this section", said Raven ,"the White Wing section"she said while showing them a page with illustration of angels." These are some of the Candlelights." ''"So me of the angels shown were those who belong to the Order of the Highest, they were Arturios, Rexion and Azritah, the other have been disfigured due to age..."'' Arturios, the fiercest of the knights, and Azriath's only friend amongst the Order. Rexion, he was the one who fetched Azriath before his trial. He also took part in the battle against Balrog. And... Azriath, the abomination, he killed a high member of the Shadows, Gilbathras. The power he used led to the suspiscion of Angel Michael and exposed what he really is. ...."So", Robin said,"which one is he." "Don't know", Raven answered,"but maybe I'll find out." That night, thunderstorms brewed on the horizon. Asleep, Raven began having nightmares and was restless; unable to stop or wake up, her restlessnes took life on its own as the thunderstorm itself. Then, somewhere in the night, a figure of a man stood a front her window. It was the stranger they met. He suddently lifted his hand towards Raven, he started talking to her again.'' "Sleep child", he said; and Raven started calming down, "''these things will come to pass, but we will not let it my child, tonight, free yourself from this premonition. Soon, you shall know who I am. Soon...the reasons, to you, will be clear, farewell young one", he said, and vanished. By then, the thunderstorm has already disappeared, replaced by a serene, velvet night sky. ''Morning...Titans Tower;'' Raven entered the living room in a strange manner. Though the others weren't surprised, they felt curious. She was thinking, thinking, thinking and as if she was being watched, she twitched her head anywhere. Like she was looking for someone. "Ummm, do you like some choco Rae", Beast Boy offered. There was no reply, which he didn't expect; he thought that she would have a violent reaction. But instead, Raven took the cup and emptied it in 3 seconds flat and handed it back to Beast Boy. "Ummm...ahhh", he muttered," you...OK...?", he then asked. "Does it '''LOOK '''like im '''FINE!!!!", she responded, in a manner we can all think about."No...?", he simply muttered, with sheer inferiority. "Woah Raven", Robin interrupted,"what's gotten into you?" he asked. She was speechless; remembering what happened lastnight, she couldn't utter a word. "Something strange happened last night", she said. "What?", asked Cyborg while munching on his breakfast. Hesitant and unsure, she narrated the story, "Lastnight, I had a nightmare, then suddenly it was gone." Unsure what to say and still chewing Cyborg then replies,"So?" "You don't get it and I'm not finished yet", she replied in a pissed manner, "there was someone in my room lastnight; someone who made the nightmares go away, he...he WAS watching." ''EPISODE :1 (END)'' Category:Fan-episode